Two seconds away from home
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA No-masacre. No necesitas ser extraordinario para tener una extraordinaria historia. Sasuke/Sakura one-shot


**Two seconds away from home**

**Resumen: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA** No-masacre. No necesitas se extraordinario para tener una extraordinaria historia

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno-Sasuke Uchiha

**Género:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia no es mía yo sólo me encargué de traducirla.

**Capítulo Único**

**Escrito por:** rawrchelle

**Traducido por: **Amaya-chan

* * *

><p><em>Años, obstáculos y cientos de millas, y tú aún estás al alcance de mis brazos.<em>

* * *

><p>Así es como ellos comienzan: helado en el verano, manchando con lodo el rostro del otro. Aprendiendo el <em>uno<em> más _uno_ juntos y compartiendo bocadillos en el almuerzo. Todos los niños dicen que uno más uno es igual ventana, más Sakura no entiende eso—pero lo que sí sabe es que ellos dos agregados juntos es igual a un _para siempre_ y eso es más que suficiente para ella.

Cuando ellos tienen siete, Sakura se abraza a sí misma—porque Sasuke es parte del Clan Uchiha, y eso significa que el estará yendo a la escuela shinobi. Ella irá a una escuela normal y él a la escuela shinobi y eso sólo la hace sentirse triste porque significa que no estarán juntos, que Sasuke es mejor que ella, que no son lo _mismo_.

El día antes de que el nuevo semestre comience, ellos salen juntos por un helado. (_"No es como si no fuéramos a ser más amigos después de esto", dice Sasuke, ojos fijos en ella. "Para de estar triste"_

_Sakura cree en él, pero ella no sabe qué haría si no está triste)_

Esa es la primera vez que recuerda haberle dicho a Sasuke que lo ama. Aunque ¿quién sabe?, la memoria hace cosas divertidas—tenía ocho en ese momento—y quizás se lo haya dicho incluso más temprano. Pero realmente no importa cuándo fue que lo dijo, porque siempre ha sido a él desde el principio.

Cuando él oyó esto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un modo que hace que su corazón se anime, y entonces él infla un poco su pecho, tratando dar una mirada gélida mientras dice, "Los shinobis no tienen tiempo para amar personas"

Ella sólo sonríe ampliamente. "Pero _tú_ sí, ¿verdad? Porque eres Sasuke-kun y puedes hacerlo todo"

Mirando hacia otro lado, Sasuke murmura algo sobre de que siempre está libre los domingos en la tarde.

—

Así es como ellos continúan su confianza: la promesa de los domingos en la tarde, pasando tiempo, juntos cada vez que pueden. Naruto dice que Sasuke no está tratando la suficiente, pero Sakura cree en él. Ella siempre cree en él (_Naruto es un chico que ella conoció en la escuela_—_piensa que es bastante agradable. Le gusta mucho, pero nunca le gustará tanto como Sasuke_)

Él está retrasado a su cumpleaños número diez. Bueno _ella_ piensa que está retrasado—Naruto dice que él no llegará. Sólo llega justo cuando la fiesta está por terminar para decir hola.

Sakura supone que hay algo de irracional en la confianza que ella pone en Sasuke. En retrospectiva, él no es muy diferente que otros chicos—incluso los chicos shinobis—y actualmente, él es más imbécil que la mayoría de ellos. Ella supone que es sólo porque él estaba allí primero—porque aún cuando hay veneno en sus palabras, hay estrellas en sus ojos.

(_Ella no quiere admitir que eso le duele, que la hace llorar, pero así es_)

Él trata de compensar con un regalo el haberse perdido su fiesta de hace una semana. La carta no tiene más que unas pocas palabras escritas, pero cuando ella abre la delgada y pesada caja, ella ojea su contenido, mientras lee el trozo de papel.

_Es un kunai. Los Shinobis lo usan para protegerse a ellos mismos y a sus seres queridos. Sin embargo es pesado, así que sé cuidadosa._

Hay un pequeño abanico Uchiha tallado en el mango de la empuñadura. Fascinada, Sakura lo saca de la caja para inspeccionarlo mejor, antes de que se caiga al suelo. Bueno, eso es vergonzoso. Ella no pensaba que fuera _tan_ pesado.

Hay una banda adhesiva en el fondo de la caja.

—

Así es como se enamoran: esperando hasta altas horas de la mañana por él a que regrese de una misión. Cayendo dormida, sentada en las puertas de la villa cuando afuera no hace tanto frío, aún cuando siempre es regañada por eso al siguiente día—porque lo vale, ser capaz de ver a Sasuke en el momento que regresa. Sakura piensa que de cierta forma es un amor tranquilo—y a la edad de catorce, no debería ser algo más. Ella piensa que aún es muy joven, pero Sasuke luce mayor y maduro, como si hubiese visto más que suficiente para diez vidas y más—como si estuviera desgastado y cansado, listo para sólo dormir y nunca más despertar.

Hay algo tan abrumador cuando él tiene que apoyarse en ella—cuando está tan casando que no puede ni caminar por sí mismo. Sakura le gustaría pensar que de alguna forma ella es útil, aún cuando ni siquiera es una kunoichi, aún si él no puede decirle nada sobre sus misiones. Ella le gustaría pensar que ella es el único lugar al que él puede volver a casa cuando todo lo demás se desvanece a su alrededor.

Es el verano de su décimo quinto año y ellos están en el río, correteando en la hierba (_"Como si pudieras alcanzarme" él dice con una sonrisa ladina_) sólo la calidez del sol, el calor del viento, su vestido de verano amarillo y ellos están cayendo, cayendo y rodando hasta que sólo están llenos de pilas de ramas y sucio del suelo, están riendo, sin respiración y de repente, se están besando, Sakura no puede decir que ella vio fuegos artificiales—porque está muy ocupada viendo a Sasuke, que es mucho mejor.

No hay palabras después, sólo el pesado jadeo y el sonrojo de sus caras, y Sakura disfruta de esto—de este Sasuke, quien luce avergonzado y tímido, aquel que ella quería ver por años.

"No cambies nunca," ella le dice, tratando de alcanzar con sus dedos su mejilla.

Él se inclina hacia su toque, imperceptiblemente. "Trataré."

—

Y así es como caen, más rápido y más lejos de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Los shinobis tienen rangos diferentes. Ahora mismo, Sasuke es algo llamado chuunin—él dice que no está ni cerca del rango más alto, y que tiene que trabajar más duro. Sakura piensa que está loco, después de haber oído lo que él tuvo que hacer para llegar a donde está. De gennin a chuunin—¿No es eso una gran avance?

Pero por supuesto, él es Sasuke—para él nada es suficiente.

Hubo una vez en que regresó de una misión, con maltratos, moretones y sobre la espalda de Kakashi. Sakura se paró allí, mirando fijamente—incapaz de moverse cuando Kakashi asiente en modo de saludo, diciéndole que enviaría a Sasuke al hospital y que si ella quería venir también.

Ella no va. En vez de eso, va al río—donde comenzó todo y a la vez nada—el agua tranquila salpicando sobre las rocas, la grama alta que la abraza cuando ella cae al suelo.

Amar así—¿estará bien? Algunas veces, ella echa una ojeada a los campos de entrenamiento para ver como lo está haciendo Sasuke—él está corriendo, saltando y soplando fuego, ella piensa que él es mágico—y ella sólo está aprendiendo sobre el cuerpo humano con el sueño de convertirse en una doctora civil. ¿Qué es ella, comparado con un ninja médico? Ella sólo va y viene a casa en sus zapatos sucios, mientras Sasuke está afuera salvando vidas. Ella no es lo suficientemente buena para él, ¿no?

Si ella tiene que escoger qué es lo que ama más de Sasuke, eso serían sus manos. No porque son cálidas, o porque están ásperas, prueba de su duro trabajo—sino por el modo en que alisa su cabello, la forma en que acuna su cara cuando la besa—la forma en que algunas veces sus dedos se entrelazan con los de ella en público, cuando él la deja. Pero de todos—es porque él sostiene su corazón en esas manos, él sostiene su mundo entero—con el toque más suave y gentil, y Sakura no puede imaginar una vida sin Sasuke. Ella no puede imaginar no tener esas tardes de Domingo, esa sonrisa confiada que algunas veces le muestra si ella sólo dice las cosas correctas—Sasuke es tan, pero tan precioso para ella, y nunca quiere perderlo.

Es por eso que ella le hace esa pregunta.

"¿Quedarme dónde estoy?" él la mira fijamente. "¿Estás loca?"

"¡Mírate! Vas a misiones tan peligrosas, ¿para qué necesitas ser promovido otra vez? ¿Qué es lo grandioso de ser jounin? ¿O ANBU? ¡Es peligroso!"

(_Mientras tú trabajas más duro, más lejos te vas de mí. La distancia será más grande entre nosotros_.)

"Es por eso que tengo que entrenar más," explica Sasuke—exasperado pero no molesto. "Mientras más entreno, más fuerte me hago—y así habrá menos oportunidades de que salga herido."

"¡Pero entonces tendrás misiones más difíciles!"

"Y ganaré más dinero"

"No te deberías _preocupar_ por el dinero, ¡vienes de uno de los clanes más ricos de este país!"

Negando con su cabeza, Sasuke sólo toma su té. "No lo entenderías, Sakura. No es sólo por el dinero."

"Es tu orgullo, ¿no?"

"No sólo eso" El mira hacia la lejanía. "Mi familia dirige el cuerpo policial en esta villa. Nii-san, y todos y cada uno de los Uchiha o logran entrar al ANBU, o se convierten en jounin y se unen al cuerpo policial. Yo no me puedo detener en medio del camino, eso se llama abandonar."

"Pero _no_ estarías abandonando." Ella insiste. (_No quiere perderlo—él significa mucho para que ella lo deje ir ahora_) "Sólo está escogiendo un camino diferente."

Él sólo dice la misma cosa. "No lo entenderías."

Es como un puñetazo en el estómago—_no lo entenderías_. Por supuesto que no—¿cómo podría, si él no se lo explica? Sakura siempre ha estado orgullosa de conocer a Sasuke más que nadie, pero esto—esto, no lo puede comprender.

Ya tienen dieciséis, todavía están lejos de ser adultos, pero Sasuke se ve como uno, Sakura también.

"Voy a tomar el siguiente examen jounin" le dice, sin expresión alguna. "Estaré ocupado con los entrenamientos por un tiempo."

Ella sabe lo que significa. Significa no más tiempo juntos—no mas paseos por la tarde, no más bocadillos juntos en la tienda takoyaki. Sakura está acostumbrada a esto, porque fue lo mismo cuando Sasuke se preparó para los exámenes chunnin—un mes completo de no casi no verlo, al menos de que ella estuviera haciendo algunas bolas de arroz para ir a llevárselas a los campos de entrenamiento.

Un latido. "Okey." Porque ¿qué más puede decir? Sasuke es una roca cuando quiere—él no se mueve, ni siquiera por Sakura.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, él toma su mano y presiona sus labios sobre esta. "Volveré a salvo" dice. Una promesa. Y no está escrita, ni tallada en una piedra—pero viene de Sasuke, y eso habla por sí solo. Sakura confía en él. Sakura siempre ha tenido confianza en él.

Así que sonríe. "Okey."

—

Así es como crece: con lágrimas, con el sentimiento de que siempre estará en las sombras. Ella no lo quiere admitir, pero está preocupada—asustada de que algún día, Sasuke regresará, herido de gravedad, y ella no será capaz de salvarlo.

Y así es como ella lo ama tanto—que a veces, pensando en él, su corazón siente que va a estallar. Hay una cosa que ella valora más que su futuro, más que su carrera que va en ascenso rápidamente—Y esa es Sasuke. Para ella, Sasuke es como una familia.

Él ahora es un jounin. Sakura piensa que es increíble, pero eso no detiene el miedo desgarrador que siente en la boca del estómago. Una vez, él regresa a casa de una misión, con su brazo destrozado y vendado en todas las formas equivocadas—pero después de una visita al hospital, él sale del cuarto de tratamiento sólo media hora después, dando la apariencia de que sólo fue a una pequeña revisión. Es en tiempos así que Sakura se pregunta por qué necesitan doctores civiles cuando los médicos ninjas pueden hacerlo todo.

"Los médicos ninjas arreglan cosas grandes." Sasuke le explicó una vez. "Pero doctores como tú hacen pequeñas cosas—desinfectan las rodillas raspadas y ayudan a los señores mayores con sus fisioterapias. Los médicos ninjas arreglan el cuerpo, pero tú—"entonces se detuvo, dejándola expectante.

"¿Qué?" preguntó "¿Yo qué?"

Su voz era suave, y se negó a verla directamente. "Tú arreglas el corazón."

Sólo tiene dieciocho, pero piensa que así es como debe sentirse estar enamorado. Comprometerse y hacer sacrificios—sentir que todo esto lo vale. Justo así (_o quizás no es sólo así—quizás ellos llegaron a donde están hoy gracias a una serie de pequeños pasos_), Sasuke se ha convertido en su fuerza—se ha convertido en la razón por la cual el sol es tan cálido sobre su piel, y la brisa tan suave, volando alrededor de sus tobillos.

(_Y si las cosas son así, ella puede imaginarse cruzando el océano con él._)

Es una tarde de otoño cuando están juntos tomando un té en su local favorito. El lugar es familiar, con el piso algo deteriorado debajo de sus pies, y el dulce olor a dango en el aire. Ella tiene una bufanda roja enrollada alrededor de su cuello—la misma bufanda que Sasuke le dio para Navidad hace dos años.

Ella le dice a Sasuke sobre su trabajo—como una compensación por no poder hablar del de él—sobre algunos de los pacientes con los que se ha encariñado, y otros a los cuales no le importaría estrangular. Habla sobre Yamanaka Ino, su colega chismosa pero capacitada, y Naruto, quien finalmente está trabajando en Ichiraku, y hasta podría pasar a ser suyo en unos años. Ella sólo le gusta hablar en general, porque Sasuke algunas veces la desconecta, pero otras veces la sorprende cuando escucha sus monólogos sin importancia, le hace preguntas, haciéndola recordar que ella no está hablando con una roca.

"Mi padre," él dice de repente, interrumpiéndola. "Mi padre habló conmigo hace unos días." Ella cierra su boca: tranquila, esperando. Siempre esperando. "Él dice… que debería dejar de verte."

Pausa. "¿Por qué?"

"No eres un shinobi. No eres de un clan. Él quiere…" No podía verla directamente a sus ojos. "Sangre pura."

Por un momento, su corazón saltó hasta su garganta. "Entonces vas a tener que casarte con una prima distante o algo así," ella bromea, riendo. Sasuke no la dejaría sólo porque su padre le diga.

Entonces la miró, con ojos oscuros y pesados. "Voy a tener"

Un respiro.

"Él dice que no importaba si no iba en serio contigo. Pero si lo estaba, entonces debería dejarte inmediatamente."

Aprieta su agarre sobre la taza de té. No hay humor en su voz, ni una sonrisa ladina en sus labios. Él está hablando en serio. Y Sakura está preocupada—porque entre todas sus preocupaciones, nunca había considerado esto—y sin Sasuke, ella perdería un poco la dirección de su vida.

"Entonces"—sus palabras salen entrecortadas—"Entonces no vamos en serio. ¿Desde cuándo hemos ido en _serio_, Sasuke-kun?"

Él no responde.

Ya ha pasado la medianoche cuando él la lleva a las afueras de la villa, a un campo abierto donde la brisa de otoño le causa escalofríos por su columna. Pero el cielo es claro y todo de allí es tan libre e interminable, exactamente como Sasuke la hace sentir.

La besa allí, dulce y gentil al principio, tan pausado y perfecto hasta que las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos, sus manos aprietan fuertemente su camisa. Ella se acerca más, porque no, él no puede irse, él sólo _no_ _puede_—y él la comienza a besar con más ferocidad hasta que ella encuentra su espalda presionando contra un árbol, la presión que ejerce es casi dolorosa pero no le importa porque este es Sasuke y ella ama a Sasuke.

Hay calor, ella lo sabe—terrible, terrible calor hasta que se oye a sí misma gemir contra su boca—y entonces él la aleja y sólo la sostiene, con el calor casi sofocante, pero ella puede sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho contra el de ella, como si no hubiera ninguna otra separación entre ellos más que finas telas. Sus ojos se cierran involuntariamente y está allí, apoyándose en Sasuke y sólo respirando.

"Te amo" murmura contra su pecho—es la enésima vez que dice eso en esta vida, pero la primera vez que lo dice con cada fibra de su ser y algo más.

Ella oye la forma en que su voz tiembla "Yo también."

—

Así es como el mundo se rompe.

Ella sabe poco sobre los shinobis, pero entiende palabras como _Akatsuki_ y _Uchiha Madara_. Esos nombres estaban escritos en sus libros de historia, que fueron necesarios que estudiara para sus exámenes. Siempre ha sido un asunto lejano y sin importancia para ella—pero se da cuenta de que para Sasuke ha de ser muy real.

Konoha cae en pedazos terroríficamente fácil—edificios derrumbándose e incendios por todos lados. Sakura no sabe qué hacer—sólo agarra el kunai que Sasuke le dio hace años, y trata de hacer su camino hacia el hospital.

Sólo ha pasado Ichiraku, milagrosamente intacta, cuando una figura aparece ante ella.

"Idiota," sisea Sasuke. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Sigue a los demás aldeanos y evacúa!" Sus ojos son rojo sangre, y por un momento, ella se preocupa de que esté ciego—pero él la mira con completa claridad, y su corazón comienza a golpetear en su pecho por una razón diferente.

"Necesito ir al hospital", explica, sin respiración por haber estado corriendo. "Ellos han de necesitar algo de ayuda—"

"¡Hay médicos ninja en el hospital!" Su voz la atraviesa, y ella se encoge. "¡Necesitas salir de aquí antes de que salgas herida! ¡No eres como los médicos ninja—no puedes protegerte a ti misma!"

Antes de que pueda responder, él ya la ha recogido entre sus brazos, el viento está desordenando su cabello. Ella siente como si estuviera volando, pero en realidad sólo es Sasuke saltando por los tejados, haciendo una de las cosas que hace mejor, y llevándola a las afueras de la aldea donde otros shinobis están evacuando a los aldeanos.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Ella se remueve entre sus brazos. "Déjame ir, ¡tengo que ayudar a _alguien_!"

"¡Puedes ayudar quedándote fuera del camino!" Ella nunca le había oído hablarle de esa forma—nunca había oído su voz tan filosa y carente de calidez.

"_¡Sasuke-kun!_"

"¡Escúchame, Sakura!" Él la baja al piso, el cual está temblando como si el mundo entero estuviera asustado. "No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora más que mantenerte a salvo. Esto—Yo—" Es sólo en ese momento que ella se da cuenta que sus mejillas están manchadas con lágrimas. "Nunca he querido que veas este lado de mí." Su cabello está enmarañado y sucio, y sus manos están manchadas de sangre. Ella siente su estómago revolverse.

Traga grueso. "Yo—yo estoy bien, en serio…" Ella alcanza sus mejillas y quitas sus lágrimas con sus palmas, al tiempo que besa sus párpados, él toma un respiro profundo. "No tienes que preocuparte por mí."

"Entonces por favor," dice con voz ronca. "Evacúa."

Sasuke—ella hará cualquier cosa por Sasuke. Y entonces asiente. "O-Okey."

—

Y así es como ella se rompe.

Antes de que él caminara a través de las rejas para su examen ANBU, ella se coloca de puntillas y lo besa en la mejilla, del mismo modo que siempre lo hace cada vez que se va para una misión.

"Volveré a salvo" dice—palabras que ella ha oído miles de veces, pero el impacto sigue siendo igual de fuerte como si fuera la primera vez que las oye. Ella asiente, sonriendo—_él está diciendo eso por ella, ella sólo lo sabe_—para después despedirse, observando su espalda.

(_Y es casi doloroso, observarlo tratar de encontrar paz consigo mismo._)

Esa será la última vez que lo vea por diez días. Eso es lo que dura el examen hasta el final—y entonces, dando vuelta en sus talones, ella hace su camino a la casa de té por algunos dangos. Se comerá la parte de Sasuke también. Sakura está acostumbrada a eso—refiriéndose a los largos periodos sin Sasuke—y se convence a sí misma de que es saludable, porque estar constantemente enferma de amor por él no puede ser bueno para ella o para los que anden a su alrededor.

Seis días después, piensa, ella oye las palabras alrededor de la villa de que _Uchiha Sasuke es listo, él no va a lograr entrar al ANBU—al menos, no esta ronda_. Con curiosidad, ella le pregunta a Ino, ya que ella sabe todo sobre todo el mundo alrededor de allí, y la rubia le dice que Sasuke fue herido durante el examen, casi faltamente, así que tenía que ser descalificado. Los ojos de Sakura se abren enormemente y de repente ella no puede respirar porque Sasuke, _Sasuke—_

Cuando llega al hospital, él todavía está en cirugía—y ninguna persona está en la sala de espera, esperando por él.

(_El amor es una espada de doble filo, supuso—ella debería haber esperado que doliera_)

Un poco menos de una hora después, una mujer se sienta a su lado. Una mirada le dice que ella es la madre de Sasuke—la ha visto alrededor unas pocas veces. Sus ojos está rojos e inyectados en sangre, y Sakura piensa que tal vez puede entender una fracción de la ansiedad que ella está sintiendo. Ella puede amar a Sasuke, pero no es su madre. No entendería el dolor de perder un hijo.

"Siempre me he preguntado" Mikoto dice, con voz distante, "¿Cómo puedes estar con él tanto tiempo? Sasuke no es—no es el hombre ideal. Es testarudo y tiene poco temperamento—pero tú pareces que puedes aguantarlo y seguir con él. Él siempre es diferente cuando está alrededor tuyo"

Ella traga grueso. "Yo—yo sólo hago lo que puedo."

"Tampoco eres una kunoichi. No tienes idea de lo que atraviesan los shinobis—cómo sus vidas están en riesgo a partir del momento en que ponen un pie fuera de su villa. Pero a pesar de eso, aún te pegas a él—y él sigue contigo. Yo apenas y puedo entenderlo." Ella sorbe. "Ser un shinobi es toda la vida de Sasuke, pero se niega a dejarte, aún cuando tú no tienes nada que ver con esa parte de él"

Sakura está llorando ahora, no está segura del por qué, exactamente, pero sus lágrimas recorren sus mejillas y está hipando en un modo que habría hecho a Sasuke rodar sus ojos afectivamente—"¿Por qué ustedes no nos dejan estar juntos?"

Miko niega con su cabeza "Yo no tengo voz en el asunto. Mi esposo no entiende—él cree que el amor puede ser aprendido. Un shinobi estando con un civil—eso es poco común, por todas las diferencias que hay entre ellos. Pero—pero Sasuke es mi hijo…" Ella apretó su pañuelo fuertemente contra su pecho, como si en su interior se estuviera haciendo un ovillo, creando un escudo de de suave carne y huesos quebradizo. "Fugaku moldeó a Itachi como quiso, pero yo no quiero que toque a Sasuke" Cuando ella observó a Sakura, sus ojos eran grandes y vidriosos. "Nunca lo había visto preocuparse tanto por alguien"

Ahogada entre sus propias lágrimas, ella sólo puede asentir.

"No te rindas con él, Sakura-chan. Y especialmente menos en un tiempo como este"

"Yo nunca lo haría"

Ni ahora, ni nunca—ni en diez vidas diferentes. Sakura nunca abandonará a Sasuke.

—

Así es como ella se levanta: con las rodillas temblando, y una duda que podría rasgar la tierra. Sakura ha estado siempre orgullosa de sí misma por ser un poquito más fuerte que la mayoría, pero no es invencible—y cuando Sasuke finalmente despierta después de haber estado tres días inconsciente, ella está prácticamente temblando con lágrimas.

Tiene vendas colocadas alrededor de su frente y torso—vendas que la enfermera tiene que cambiar dos veces al día. Cuando él abre los ojos y parpadea confuso, dice con voz ronca "Fui descalificado, ¿no?"

Quitándose las lágrimas, ella arregla sus sábanas furiosamente para que estén ceñidamente alrededor de él. "No te preocupes por eso. Siempre hay una próxima vez."

Sasuke suspira, mirando fijamente hacia el techo. Sakura no puede entender lo que significa para él ser ANBU—cuando se refiere a ser shinobi, ella no puede entender nada. Pero una parte de ella no puede evitar el sentirse aliviada de que sus planes fueran pospuesto un poco—porque eso significa que la distancia entre ellos no ha vuelto a crecer. Ella no puede soportar la idea de él dejándola por semanas mientras pone su vida en peligro.

"No hay una próxima vez" Sasuke se niega a verla.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Le prometí a mi padre…" Un momento de duda. "Que si no podía pasar este examen ANBU, terminaría las cosas contigo"

(_¿Y dónde está la justicia en este mundo?_)

"¿Qué—_Por qué_? ¡Sasuke-kun, eso es tan estúpido!"

"Él dijo que si pasaba, me permitiría estar juntos" Sakura mordió su labio, recordando lo que Mikoto había dicho unos días atrás. "No podía decir sólo _no_ a eso, Sakura. Tú sabes que la aprobación de mi padre puede durar una vida entera"

(_Y no hay nada allí—sólo el inocente deseo de estar juntos_)

"Entonces…"Ella traga gruesamente. "¿Ahora qué?"

Él forcejea un poco para sentarse, y ella endereza su almohada para él. "Ya se me ocurrirá algo" él toma sus manos entre las suyas, sus dedos la aprietan firmemente y oh, así es como debe sentirse tener esperanzas cuando no las hay del todo.

Ella visita el recinto Uchiha esa noche, maniobrándosela ella misma tímidamente a través de las calles. El lugar es desconocido para ella, porque Sasuke nunca la había traído allí—_hay mejores lugares para estar_ él siempre dice_ Este lugar es una prisión_.

¡Qué irónico!, ¿ahora ella está entrando a la prisión en busca de libertad?

"¡Sakura-chan!" Mikoto luce sorprendida al encontrarla al frente de su puerta "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ella sonríe débilmente. "Si a usted le parece bien, ¿puedo hablar con el padre de Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura puede ver por qué Sasuke sigue las órdenes de su padre como si fuera una pena de muerte. El hombre carga consigo una confidencialidad que podría mover montañas, y ella siente todo su cuerpo temblar cuando lo ve. Se sienta en frente de él al otro lado de la mesa, con la espalda recta y pies cuidadosamente colocados debajo de ella, mientras Mikoto hace algo de té. Cuando Fugaku no dice nada, traga fuertemente, su garganta está seca y la lengua tiesa, aún así decide hacerlo.

"Por favor deje ir a Sasuke-kun"

Ella piensa que es absurdo—pedirle a un padre que deje ir a su hijo. Sasuke debe significar el mundo para Fugaku, tanto como Itachi—pero Fugaku tiene dos palabras—en realidad tiene muchas más, con su clan, su esposa, sus hijos y su trabajo. Pero Sakura sólo tiene una palabra, y ella no le está pidiendo a Fugaku que lo deje ir completamente—sólo que suelte sus cadenas un poco.

Conociéndolo, él no lo dejará ir sin una pelea, ella trata de explicarle que Sasuke significa mucho para ella—cómo ella hará lo mejor que pueda para hacerlo feliz y protegerlo (_Ella no puede protegerlo de los enemigos que quieren su cabeza—pero ella puede reparar su corazón, puede mantenerlo cerca y darle fuerza_) Ella continúa hablando aún cuando Fugaku la atraviesa con sus ojos y la hace temblar—ella tiene que hacer esto, lo tiene que hacer por Sasuke. Siempre ha sido Sasuke quien hace cosas por ella—ahora es su turno.

Mikoto coloca una taza de té en frente de ambos, y toma asiento a lado de Fugaku "¿No piensas que ella será buena para él? Lo mantiene a raya"

Él gruñe "Eso no cambia el hecho de que es una civil"

"De todas formas, las mujeres Uchiha no están permitidas volver a ser kunoichis, así que ¿de qué tanto te quejas?" Sakura admira a Mikoto por ser capaz de hablarle así, aunque, muchas personas comentan sobre ella por _golpear_ a Sasuke, porque siendo otro no viviría para contar la historia "Y tampoco comiences a hablar sobre sangre sucia—si algo es así, es _nuestra_ sangre la sucia"

Fugaku mira hacia otro lado "Sasuke fue descalificado del examen"

"Y la próxima vez, él pasará con honores. No todo el mundo va a ser tan perfecto como Itachi"

Cuando Fugaku observa a Sakura, ella lo mira fijamente, tratando de lucir tan determinada como muchas personas dicen que es. Es un poquito intimidante, pero ella piensa en Sasuke—Sasuke, quien está en una cama de hospital, molesto consigo mismo—Sasuke, quien ha estado pegado a ella hasta ahora—Sasuke, quien ha traído mucha luz a su vida. Él la hace brillar.

Él gruñe "Yo—pensaré sobre eso" Su voz suena tensa, pero una sonrisa florece en la cara de Sakura—era un comienzo. Definitivamente era un comienzo. Mikoto le sonríe con satisfacción, y ella no puede, sino sonreírle de la misma forma.

Es sólo un pequeño paso, pero un pequeño paso es un comienzo para un largo camino con Uchiha Fugaku. Esta es la fuerza que Sasuke le ha dado.

—

Y así es como la vida va.

Hay veces en las que Sakura se acurruca debajo de las sábanas de su cama, con lágrimas manchando su almohada. Hay veces en las que el miedo aprieta tan ceñidamente su corazón que piensa que se sofocará. Todo esto es parte de la vida y no hay nada que ella pueda hacer—pero hay mañanas en las que puede oír la voz de Sasuke en el interior de su mente, animándola a levantarse de la cama.

Y así lo hace.

Ella sueña con casarse con Sasuke—de vivir bajo el mismo techo, de ser capaz de caer dormida con el sonido de su respiración. Se imagina teniendo niños que correrán alrededor del jardín, tratando de atrapar mariposas. El futuro es indeterminado e impredecible—una lección valiosa que aprendió de él—pero otra cosa que él le ha enseñado es mantener su confianza.

Todavía hay domingos en la tarde que ellos la pasan juntos. En el verano, comen helado, pero en el invierno, se acurrucan en su sala con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, cortesía de Mikoto (porque ahora Fugaku la deja entrar). Después de tantos años, ella finalmente está obteniendo un destello en la vida de Sasuke, y ama cada momento de este.

"Te amo" canta, besando la punta de su nariz. Ella disfruta la manera en la que arruga la cara.

"Los shinobis no tienen tiempo para amar a las personas" Pero ella siente sus brazos encerrando su cintura, poniéndola cerca, manteniéndola cerca.

Ella sonríe ampliamente "Pero _tú_ sí, ¿verdad? Porque eres Sasuke-kun y puedes hacerlo todo"

Su risa es suave, pero resuena en su profunda y emocionada alma. "Sólo para ti"

* * *

><p><strong>Two seconds away from home<strong>

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Como fue expresado en la parte superior del capítulo, este one-shot precioso fue escrito por la espectacular y encantadora **rawrchelle**, yo sólo me encargue de traerlo al español. Yo particularmente AMÉ el final. Fue tan emotivo y encantador que apenas puedo contener mi emoción cada vez que lo leo.

Gracias, preciosa por darme la oportunidad de traducirlo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para llevarlo a la traducción más cercana ¡y vaya que fue un reto! Espero no haberlos decepcionado. Si desean leer el original, esta se encuentra entre mis favoritos con el mismo nombre.

Ahora bien, viene la parte más importante. Esta historia ¿Merece un review?

Tanto la autora original, como la traductora están ansiosas de saber qué piensan los lectores hispanos. Así que vayan al botoncito de abajo y díganos ¿qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que valió la pena traducirlo? Estaremos esperando.

Los amamos: **Amaya-chan y rawrchelle.**


End file.
